<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i got all my stars aligned [Podfic] by The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058953">i got all my stars aligned [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea/pseuds/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea'>The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Podfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bed-Wetting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:02:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea/pseuds/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve keeps coming back from missions injured and unhappy. Bucky just wants to help. Even super-soldiers need someone to care for them sometimes, even when they're stubborn as hell and don't want to admit it. Good thing Bucky has just the right idea on how to get Steve to let him do that.</p><p>(It's ageplay. That's his idea.)</p><p>[Podfic of "i got all my stars aligned" by blueblueelectricblue]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Podfics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Non-Sexual Age Play Fics (MCU)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i got all my stars aligned [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueblueelectricblue/gifts">blueblueelectricblue</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105887">i got all my stars aligned</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueblueelectricblue/pseuds/blueblueelectricblue">blueblueelectricblue</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've decided to start podficcing! I'll be doing a variety of works, but I wanted to start with a series that's close to my heart (written by someone even closer to my heart).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Title: i got all my stars aligned [Podfic]<br/>
Author: blueblueelectricblue<br/>
Reader: The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea<br/>
Fandom: Captain America (Movies)<br/>
Characters: James "Bucky" Barnes, Steve Rogers<br/>
Rating: Not Rated<br/>
Warnings: Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings<br/>
Length: 10-20 minutes<br/>
Download link: https://www.mediafire.com/file/ieytamd9f6xn1k3/I_Got_All_My_Stars_Aligned.mp3/file</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think--I am pretty self-conscious of my voice and my speech impediment (if you didn't notice, Rs are difficult for me and I have a bit of a stutter), but I'm pretty darn proud of this as my first podfic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>